


Know Your Place

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Don't copy to another site, Face-Fucking, HaleCest, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Verbal Humiliation, ruined orgasm, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request form Anon wanted: halecest with Peter dominating and degrading Derek while fucking his mouth?+Tumblr Anon wanted: could you write something with a ruined orgasm please
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Series: Requests [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	Know Your Place

Peter placed his feet on either side of his nephew’s legs from where Derek was sitting against the wall in the destroyed hospital room. 

“Stiles just left, it’s just us now nephew. You did well, protecting him.” Peter praised as the sound of Stiles’ jeep started up in the parking lot. Derek slumped in relief as he eyed his Uncle warily. 

“What do you want with me?” Derek asked tipping his head up to look past his Uncle’s crotch to see Peter’s eyes glowing Alpha red down at him. 

“For you to know your place in my pack dear nephew.” Peter ran his fingers through Derek’s hair before pulling on the strands harshly enough for Derek to lean up away from the way. 

“My place?” Derek’s breathing was coming quickly and his eyes flashing blue as his Uncle’s pheromones strongly pushed down on him.

“Deep down you know what you are Derek, don’t fight it.” Peter crooned as he pulled his nephew forward so the younger man’s face was buried against the bugle in the crotch of his jeans. Derek gasped in surprise before his lips moved along the stiff line in the denim. 

“That’s it, nephew, just like that. Accept this is what you are.” Peter moaned as Derek sucked and moved at his cock through his jeans. Derek shifted so he was on his knees and he curled his hands around Peter’s thighs as he used his teeth to unzip his Uncle’s jeans. 

“Go on nephew, show your Alpha that you know your place.” Peter’s voice rumbled and eyes were burning red as he watched Derek’s mouth visibly water when his cock sprung free of his jeans. 

“I, Uncle, I think.” Derek blinked slowly as he shook his head like he was trying to lift a fog. Peter didn’t care for that, his nephew needed to be reminded of his place under him so he used his hold on Derek’s hair and yanked the younger man’s face forward again, this time shoving his cock into his nephew’s mouth. 

“You don’t need to think, you’re place isn’t to think nephew. It’s to obey your Alpha’s orders.” Peter growled as he took hold of Derek’s head with both hands as he snapped his hips forward, choking his nephew with his cock each time. 

“This is your place nephew, beneath me and ready to take my cock whenever and wherever I want,” Peter said between pants of breath as he face-fucked his nephew, his balls slapping harshly against Derek’s chin with each snap of his hips. 

Derek was just clinging to Peter’s thighs, gagging and drooling as his Uncle used his mouth and throat for his pleasure. Derek was hard as a rock in his jeans as his throat was filled over and over again. He hadn’t been used like this in a very long time and Peter was giving him exactly what he had needed. Derek opened his teary eyes to look up at Peter who looked feral and wild with his Alpha red eyes and Derek moaned feeling wrecked as Peter stilled with his cock lodged firmly in Derek’s throat before letting out a loud roar. 

Derek could only gurgle out a roar of his own in reply to his new Alpha as his Uncle’s cum rushed down his throat without warning. Derek swallowed as rapidly as he could but still, a good amount slipped down his chin and neck to stain his shirt. 

Derek gasped desperately for air when Peter’s cock was removed and he felt a tear or two glide down his cheeks as he tried to get air into his lungs. Derek whimpered when the clawed hand in his hair forced his head back again and he locked eyes with his Uncle’s. 

“What is your place nephew?” Peter purred looking satisfied. 

“Obeying your orders and taking your cock…Alpha.” Derek showed his throat in submission and Peter made a pleased noise as he knelt down and scented his nephew properly. 

Derek moaned, head falling back against the wall behind him when his Uncle unzipped his straining jeans, curling a rough hand around his length. Derek gasped and jerked his hips up into his Uncle’s grip as Peter lazily stroked him. 

“This belongs to me now dear nephew, other than pissing you don’t touch it,” Peter ordered and Derek couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips as Peter rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. 

“Y-Yes Alpha,” Derek moaned as Peter strengthened his grip and pumped his length faster, drawing Derek closer to his orgasm. Derek’s body shook and his breathing was coming in quick little pants, as he was about to crest into his orgasm before he let out a sob when his Uncle’s strong hand was gone. 

“None of that nephew. I didn’t give you permission for an orgasm.” Peter said as he watched amused as Derek’s cock jerked and spurted little dribbles of cum as his nephew’s body went through the motions of coming but from the new sob that came from Derek’s mouth Peter knew he felt no pleasure from it. 

“…Yes Alpha,” Derek swallowed back another sob, his throat truly feeling sore now from the rough face fucking he had taken and it was only heightened by the ruined orgasm he had just received. Peter’s eyes were glowing red and a smirk was plastered on his face as he cupped Derek’s cheek before patting it none too gently.

“We’re going to have so much fun together nephew.”


End file.
